Reunions
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: Shaw and Andy have a deep conversation regarding the rec center shooting. Shaw/Andy friendship, with a bit of Sam/Andy thrown in at the end.


_Hey guys! _

_So I thought it was a bit odd that they didn't show Andy and Oliver conversing at the bar when he walked in, since she was the one who got his gun back and killed the guy who shot him and all._

_I love Shaw's character, I think he's great. So here's a little scene that I think should have taken place in between Oliver walking in and Andy talking with Chris. I feel like Oliver's kind of the father figure out of all the characters, and I tried to write him as true as possible._

_Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

* * *

_

As soon as he walked through the door, Andy felt a rush of relief. Of course, she had known that he was very much alive and well, but actually _seeing_ him put to rest the images of him lying motionless on the ground.

They locked eyes from across the room. He smiled broadly at her, and she couldn't help but return the smile. She made her way over to him, weaving her way through the many officers mingling throughout the room. As she approached him, he opened up his right arm as if to embrace her.

"Andy," he said, grinning. She hugged him, evidently too tightly, since he grimaced with the pain. "Watch the rib, McNally," he added, returning her embrace the best he could.

She withdrew, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It's good to see you, sir," she answered, looking him over as to inspect him for wounds. She noticed the slight bruising on his right cheek, the discoloration of his lip, and the awkward way he held his left arm against his side, evidence of the broken rib he had suffered from the multiple gunshots. All in all, he looked only slightly worse for wear, considering what could have - _should_ have happened.

"Let's see your head," she said, motioning for him to turn around. He obliged, and she took in the nasty wound on his head from the blow he had suffered. She made a face. "Honestly, Oliver, that looks horrible!" She winced inwardly at her lack of protocol in addressing him, but he didn't seem to notice, or mind. She had become accustomed to calling Sam by his first name, and it was easy to slip up with the other training officers.

"Yeah, well, I told Jerry I looked like the bride of Frankenstein," he said, gently rubbing the back of his head with his head. "It's still sore. Doesn't hurt as much as this bad boy though," he said, motioning towards his side.

Andy bit her lip. "How you holding up?" Shaw looked slightly surprised at her question.

"Me? I'm fine. But what about you? How are you?" he looked at her with a serious expression. She briefly looked away as images from that day flashed through her mind again.

"You know, I'm alright." She shrugged, chewing on the inside of her mouth. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Andy, you're a terrible liar. You shot and killed someone."

She looked up at him. The concerned expression on his face reminded her of her father...just a better version of him.

"I've been better," she said quietly. She suddenly remembered his saying that she had brought bad luck to them that day.

"Seriously sir, if you didn't think I was cursed before..." she trailed off, smiling at him.

Oliver laughed. "Are you kidding, McNally? You saved my life. I'd say you're my guardian angel, but God knows I've exhausted my supply of them."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have looked too good to have my superior officer die on my watch now, would it?" she teased. Oliver laughed again.

"Sammy was right. You do have a lion's heart," he said, patting her on the shoulder. Andy's smile disappeared at the mention of her training officer's name. Oliver noticed, but pretended he didn't. "You're like your father, you know. Always quick on the wit, but fearless too." That put a smile back on her face. Oliver's eyes narrowed at something past her. "Speaking of quick on the wit..." he muttered.

"Hey Epstein! Bring me another one of these, will you?" he hollered across the room, holding up his glass. Andy turned around to see Dov give him the thumbs up. She shook her head. Dov was certainly making the most of his tab. And it seemed like every detective and officer was making the most of his tab, too.

She spotted Chris sitting by himself in the corner, nursing a pint of beer, looking distraught. She knew she should go talk to him.

"Hey, sir, I should leave you to your loyal subjects," she started, motioning to the various cops indiscreetly waiting around for her to end the conversation so they could talk to Shaw. "It was great seeing you all in one piece, though," she said, shaking his hand and starting to turn away. She stopped at the hand on her shoulder.

He lowered his voice to avoid any eavesdropping. "Uh, Andy...look, I know you've heard the whole training officer and rookie speech, but um, Sam, never really found himself in this position before..."

Andy shifted uneasily, uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. So was Oliver. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved in a potentially very, very messy situation, but he felt he needed to add some wisdom to whatever was going on between the two. Tommy McNally obviously was not involved in his daughter's life, and Oliver felt it was his duty, both as a friend to Tommy and a training officer to his daughter, to step in to the father role for a moment.

"Look, what I'm saying is, Sammy, he's interested in a lot of things, but what he _cares _about, the things and people...well, those are far and few. And he takes them seriously. He'd go to hell and back for his mother, God rest her soul. And he'd go to hell and back for me. And Jerry. And one other person."

He looked at her with an expression that stopped Andy from saying whatever it was she was going to say. He needed to make sure she understood him.

"Yes sir," she said softly. He smiled at her, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Take care of yourself Andy. And thanks again for saving my ass," he said, walking a short ways to the left to engage with Noelle. With any luck, he'd be able to work the injury angle and get a taste of that prize she had won.


End file.
